The Cause
by Mongoose2
Summary: A "what if" Fic. What if something happened differently? Would it change the outcome of the whole war? Yes, and this fic is about that outcome. Duo's POV. Death.


The Cause  
  
By Mongoose  
  
Warnings: Shounen ai, communist politics, vilence, possible OOCness, original  
  
characters.  
  
Category: AU, songfic, a "what if" fic.  
  
Notes: I dunno, I really don't know what to make of this fic. It was the very first fic I ever  
  
started writing, but I've totally rewritten it. It's a what if something had happened  
  
differently, fic. Would it change the outcome of the story? Yes, it would, and this fic it is  
  
changed very much.  
  
It all started that dreadful day that the gundams returned to space after a nice visit to  
  
earth. We had fun while we were on earth. Or at least I did. It was a butiful place. Far  
  
more real then all the artificial environments on the colonies. And the battles were fun  
  
too. I won't deny I enjoy battle. I do. So I had as good a time that was possible under the  
  
circumstances. It was the usual. Ya know, keep an evil organization from taking over a  
  
just as evil but less smart one by destroying it. Then we one could get rid of the stupid  
  
evil one. We were doing pretty well, too. Until my partner, or a least I consider him my  
  
partner, I don't know if he feels the same way towards me though. Probably not. We just  
  
went to school together and worked on a few missions together, that's all. Then he went  
  
and self-destructed 'cause Oz (the smart evil organization) bluffed and said they were  
  
gonna destroy the colonies if he didn't surrender. He couldn't very well surrender, could  
  
he? I wouldn't have. But he also couldn't very well have kept fighting and endanger the  
  
colonies, which he'd been fighting to protect. No way I could have done that either. So he  
  
only had one choice left. Self-detonate. I would have done the same thing. So I guess I  
  
shouldn't really have been screaming and hollering at him when I found out he'd  
  
survived should I? Nope, shouldn't have. But I did anyway. It felt right at the time. But  
  
this is all beside the point. That day was only when things started to fuck up. Well maybe  
  
it all started with Heero (the dude that self-detonated) accidentally falling for Oz's trap  
  
and assassinating those Alliance pacifists. Well, when ever it started it was the start of  
  
some bad shit. Eventually all the gundams had figured out what I and Quatre had. That  
  
we needed to go back to space, regroup, and stop Oz from fooling to colonies into  
  
trusting them. Quatre was a really nice guy who disinherited himself to fight for what he  
  
believed in. He was a real good friend of mine. Anyway, we were fighting ozies to get the  
  
other gundams attention, and get the message across that we all needed to go back to  
  
space, which Quatre and me agreed would be for the best. Then when everybody showed  
  
up there was a problem. Now that we were here how would we take off without getting  
  
our shuttles blasted out of the sky. Quatre said to go on ahead. He would cover us. But  
  
there was just too many. And he had to run, or get blown to bits….or self- destruct. He  
  
was always to caring…about others I mean. He didn't give it a second thought. When the  
  
doors on Sandrock jammed I wasn't surprised. I don't think Quatre was either. After all  
  
the shots poor Sandrock had taken it didn't take a genus to figure that out. I don't know  
  
what the others though of it when they saw Sandrock and its pilot go up in a both buetiful  
  
and terribly ugly orange explosion. All I know is how I felt. I felt as if a piece of my heart  
  
had been ripped out….again. It felt like when Sister Helen died…and father Maxwell.  
  
..And like everyone I'd ever loved….all dead. I 'd seen lots of death though, and even  
  
though this one affected me more then most, the only reaction my battered soul would  
  
give was a few tears. I wiped them away and concentrated on flying my shuttle. I gritted  
  
my teeth and tried not to think about it, concentrating harder then I needed to on flying. I  
  
somehow felt I was dishonoring Quatre. Just a few tear and then he got added to the  
  
endless list of other loved ones dead…just another nameless corpse. A few more tears  
  
slipped out and then I remembered my mission. I wasn't so sure what it was anymore, but  
  
when I figured it out, I'd accomplish it and nothing, not Oz not death, not god himself  
  
could stop me. I think that thought was what gave me the strength to go on then….so  
  
long ago.  
  
******************  
  
-Imagine  
  
Imagine there's no heaven  
  
It's easy if you try  
  
No hell below us  
  
Above us only sky  
  
Imagine all the people  
  
Living for today  
  
Imagine there's no countries  
  
It isn't hard to do  
  
Nothing to kill or die for  
  
And no religion too  
  
Imagine all the people  
  
Living life in peace...  
  
You may say I'm a dreamer  
  
But I'm not the only one  
  
I hope someday you'll join us  
  
And the world will be as one  
  
Imagine no possessions  
  
I wonder if you can  
  
No need for greed or hunger  
  
A brotherhood of man  
  
Imagine all the people  
  
Sharing all the world...  
  
You may say I'm a dreamer  
  
But I'm not the only one  
  
I hope someday you'll join us  
  
And the world will live as one  
  
*******************  
  
end  
  
demonangel600@comcast.net 


End file.
